Dreamcatcher
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Scorpius is woken up in the middle of the night to find Lily at his door step.


_Written for Hopscotch – Prompt: Scorpius/Lily (pairing), Hurt/comfort (genre), and "Please, can I have another?" (Dialogue)_

 _Written for If You Dare Challenge – Prompt: I'm Alive_

 _Boot Camps – Book Quotes – Prompt26: That's what they should teach us here. How girls' brains work...It would be more useful than divination, anyway... – Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix; Pairing Diversity – Prompt16: Eerie; Pairing Set – Prompt3: Scorpius/Lily;_

 _Written for Greek Mythology Mega Challenge – Prompt1: Selene – Write about something happening during the night._

* * *

 **Dreamcatcher**

Scorpius woke up from his sleep in a startled manner. He realized that a banging on his bedroom door had caused him to wake from his deep slumber. He immediately sat up and reached for his wand. He felt confused but was alert enough. One quick glance at his desk told him that it was two o'clock in the night.

"Scorpius!" he heard a shout. He jumped out of his bed and walked warily towards the door. He was sure that the person banging on the door wasn't at his flat to cause him harm – it would be stupid of them to make such a ruckus if they wanted to harm him – but he was to be cautious anyway.

With a prepared sigh, he turned the knob and open the door.

"Lily?" he gasped in surprise. His best friend's little sister, who had eventually become his closest friend stood in front of him. She stood in her pajamas, covered in floo dust. But the thing that shocked Scorpius the most was the moisture on her cheeks. Lily was crying.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, starting to feel afraid.

She stared at him for a moment, almost as if she didn't believe he was in front of her.

Just when he was starting to question her well-being, she exclaimed, "You're o-okay!" and landed into his arms.

Scorpius stood still in surprise and then put his arms around her and held her comfortingly.

"Of course I'm okay," he mumbled softly.

Scorpius was extremely curious and wanted to question her that very second, but something told him that she needed that hug. He held her close, patting her back gently, letting her hug him to her heart's content. He didn't feel embarrassed that they were in their pajamas . . . but it didn't really matter.

When he felt that Lily was ready to let go, he moved back.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Lily, what happened? You're kind of scaring me," he said.

"I – you don't have to be afraid. I was just stupid," she said, sounding clearer than before.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Scorpius told her, watching the blushing girl shrewdly.

"Yes, maybe I'll tell you tomorrow," she mumbled.

When he saw that she was heading back to the fireplace, Scorpius immediately pulled her by her hand. Lily's eyes widened and she started to say something but he cut her off.

"If you think that I'm letting you go now, you're wrong," he stated. As he said those words, he wasn't sure why but he felt exhilarated.

Lily pursed her lips, but let him drag her to his tiny kitchen. "I'll make some tea for us," he announced and set to work.

He glanced at Lily at regular intervals, and every time her eyes were on the floor. He wondered what made her come to him in such a distraught manner. Lily had never behaved that way before. Ever.

"Here you go," he said and handed her a mug.

"Thanks," she said.

They walked into the living room and seated themselves on Scorpius' couch.

Despite his urging desire to know what caused Lily's strange appearance, Scorpius kept quiet. Lily drank her tea in small sips and then placed her mug on the table next to her side.

"I saw you die," she finally whispered.

"Sorry?" Scorpius asked, placing his mug down as well.

"I saw you die," she said loudly.

"Oh," Scorpius mumbled. He didn't know what to say.

"It was a nightmare. But it felt so real . . . you died! And I attended your funeral. It was so scary!"

"Lily," Scorpius said softly and reached out for her hand. He squeezed it gently. Lily looked up to him and finally met his eyes. Hers were welling up with tears, and her face was flushed. He couldn't believe that dreaming about his death had caused her so much pain. He didn't voice his thoughts, but he almost felt flattered.

"I'm here. Okay? I'm right here. Nothing happened to me. I'm not going to die, okay?" He said every word with emphasis.

"Yes," Lily choked.

"You're so adorable," Scorpius teased her, hoping to make her smile.

"Shut up," Lily muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

He continued to hold her hand, tracing circles on her palm, observing that it perfectly fit in his.

"Scorpius . . . Please, can I have another?" Lily asked softly.

"Tea?" Scorpius asked, surprised.

"Um, no – a hug?" She looked nervous and shy.

Scorpius didn't say anything, but simply pulled her into his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked reading this. :)**


End file.
